villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juuzou Suzuya
Juuzou Suzuya (in Japanese: 鈴屋 什造, Suzuya Jūzō) is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator of the C.C.G. and is a major recurring antagonist/villain protagonist of the supernatural manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. He once went by the name of Rei Suzuya (鈴屋 玲, Suzuya Rei) in the past but changed it overtime. He's now a member of the CCG and has become a rather infamous member of the organization. Appearance Juuzou is a young man with a rather different appearance to say the least and has been confused to be a girl upon being seen at first. He has brgith blond hair with red markings on it and wears a multi-color clothing with bright pink button shirt with buttons of different colors and light blue/ dark blue mix strappings on his black trousers. He also wears red dress shoes and wears standard issue CCG Battle Armor whenever he's in combat. After the time-skip in Tokyo Ghoul:re", his hair is now black and he appears to wear all-black attire. Juuzou also has a prosthetic leg where he carries his knives in whenever he's in battle. After the events of the Auction Operation, he appears to have currled up his hair into a knot in the back. His attire mainly consists of a black shirt and pants with red markings and a red emblem on the side. Personality Juuzou was once a normal child in his youth but it changed overtime. Due to the treatment he had by Big Madam, Juuzou's understanding of emotions and morals were gone and he no longer feels any pain or fear as a result. He lacks moral understanding of what's right or wrong and due to him being blamed for killing animals by a psychotic Ghoul Investigator despite no evidence, he's been treated as an outcast and has little social interractions because of it. While Juuzoue does demonstrate a very childish and playful manner whenever he's back at the main office, it's usually because of his mixed personality where he may seem nice but he holds very violent and brutal tendancies where he will lash out at any opponent and will kill them in brutal and inhumane ways. Because of his lack of morality or basic understanding in general, Juuzou is willing to take on any opponent no matter how dangerous and powerful they may be and face them head on without second thoughts. This however, has proven to be disasterous as he took on Yoshimura alone even though multiple people were needed to take him down. Originally he showed no signs of empathy and understanding of others but, he had cared for Shinohara and cried out when Eto stabbed him during the 20th Ward Raid. Following the events of the Anteiku Raid, Juuzou appears to have matured and is more calm and composed them he was before. He still maintains violent tendancies and still lashes out at ghouls violently when in combat but is more peaceful when he's not fighting. Biography Early life Rei was born as a human and raised by two human parents until one day when he was young, he was kidnapped by a ghoul known as Big Madam. He was taken in by her and was raised as a pet and a scrapper for the Ghoul Restaurant. There, he entertained and performed circus acts for the ghoul customers and was tortured multiple times so he could no longer feel any pain. When he finally killed someone for the first time, he got sick for several days but eventually his sense of morality faded and he began killing more frequently and more sadistically. He was then dubbed "Juuzou" and became a well-known Scrapper for killing many humans. Big Madam had often dressed up Rei as a girl and she performed a crude castration with a hammer where his genitals were altered to be more female and was forced to live as a girl since then. One day however, the CCG discovered the restaurant he was at and raided it where he was founded by Yukinori Shinohara and was taken in by him. Rei's violent behavior had still continue to florish and be revelant forcing many opf the CCG to suggest taking action but Shinohara defended him and said that he should be labeled a victim of the ghouls and be given a second chance. Rei was given a second chance and was taken under Shinohara's wing. Rei was then sent to the Junior Academy where he was enrolled there as a student of the academy and became a classmate of Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa. While he was there, one of the combat instructors there, Goumasa Tokage, had saw him one day killing small animals and told him not to tell anyone else and Rei was blamed for it and became a social outcast despite being innocent. He's since then became more nihlistic and isolated himself from everyone else around him as shown when a friend of the Yasuhisa twins was killed, Rei didn't care and continued to squash ants constantly. After some time had passed and Rei had turned 19, he was given the rank as a Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator by CCG Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu and was given a new family registry and named himself to be Juuzou Suzuya from his old alias as a former Scrapper for the Ghoul Restaurant. He was then assigned to Shinohara as his partner and was deployed to the 20th Ward. Aogiri Arc In his first appearance, Juuzou shows up walking by one night when he bumps into Ken Kaneki and steals his wallet. Juuzou then goes through Kaneki's wallet and claims that he can't get any food with only three thousand yen and walks back to the main office after he kills a small gang of ghouls because he smelled delicious to them but got arrested due to suspicious behavior and was bailed out by both Shinohara and Koutarou Amon and he sucked on the officer's earbone for not apologizing enough for arresting Juuzou. He then went back to the 20th Ward building where he attended a meeting and explained to Amon what his "body stitch" is about and then goes looks into events and cases that involve around the Binge Eater ghoul. Afterwards, Juuzou is accused by Shinohara of butchering three ghouls into two hundred pieces and he tells him about ghoul concepts like RC Cells, Kagunes, and Kakuhous. Later on, reports about the Aogiri Tree begint o emerge and take the CCG by storm as the entire 11th Ward gets taken over and as a result, the 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit is created and Juuzou is transfered over to the unit as a member. he's then sent over to the 11th Ward where the Aogiri Tree is currently stationed at and he helps the CCG Forces break through by driving a motercycle up through the front of the building and he slaughters a small team of Aogiri Soldiers who were defending the fron area of the building. Afterwards, Juuzou goes deep into the base and kills some more ghouls until he finally stumbles across a secret room where he finds Yakumo Oomori lying on the floor, beaten, battered, and wounded and Juuzou then finishes him off and drags his body. Raid on Cochlea Sometime after the 11th Ward Battle, the CCG is on high alert as the Aogiri Tree has continued to expand and has even captured and annexed the 9th and 10th Wards. Juuzou is then given a brand new quinque made from Yamori's kagune and he calls his 13's Jason based on Yamori's old alias and cherishes it. He's then deployed to the Ghoul Detention Center in the 23rd Ward in the anime and he engages the Aogiri Tree Forces as they ravage the prison and he comes across his old frineds Kurona and Nashiro and discovers that they're both now ghouls and he fights them. they gain the upper hand but he then uses his Scorpion 1/56 and severly wounds both twins and forces them to escape. Once the raid is finished the prison is secured once more he pulls out. This is only in the Root A anime. Raid on Kanou's Lab Juuzou is part of a team that is assigned to assault the laboratory of the infamous doctor Akihiro Kanou where he develops experiments and creats One-Eyed Ghouls. During the raid, he runs into Kurona and Nashiro, his old friends from school and they both fight each other after a short brief conversation. Juuzou gets wounded in the stomach over the course of the fight but he manages to use his Scorpion 1/56s and throws them at Kurona injuring her and then severly wounds Nashiro with his 13's Jason. The two twins flee and he heals up his wound after the fight. Anteiku Raid Juuzou was deployed to the 20th Ward after the CCG had discovered that the Anteiku Cafe was actually a secret organization that helped and assisted ghouls in the area and was sent in to destroy it. During the raid, Juuzou ran into Yoshimura and he began to fight him and soon more and more Ghoul Investigators showed up and after a long battle, he finally delivered a finishing blow and knocked Yoshimura unconcious (or possibly dead in the anime version). The battle was not over as soon the true One-Eyed Owl, Eto, flew into battle and began ravaging the group of nearby investigators. Juuzou then went balistic after he witnessed Eto stab Shinohara twice and began throwing everything he had at her but it didn't work and was soon thrown to the ground multiple times and his right leg was then broken. Thankfully, Kishou Arima had arrived and he managed to scare off Eto and Juuzou was saved but scarred that Shinohara was put into a coma and has little chance of recovering. Post-Anteiku Raid Following the end of the Anteiku Raid Arc, Juuzou is seen at a hospital where he sees Shinohara in his comatose state. He appears to have matured and is more calm now and he expresses gratitude towards Shinohara and regret for not being able to save him from Eto's wrath. In the last scene Juuzou meets Shinohara's wife and kisses his forehead and says goodnight and departs for the day. Skull Masks Investigation Juuzou recently becomes a First Class Investigator and is intorduced to one of his subordinates who will be a member of the Suzuya Squad, Hanbee Abara, who admires him. Suzuya and his squad then attend a meeting where Akira Made brings up reports of a mysterious ghoul organization known as the Skull Masks and has been responsible for multiple attacks and ghoul reports in recent months. The Suzuya Squad is tasked with handeling the investigation as the Skull Masks have gained more members recently and they are tasked with eliminating their leader to effectively dissolve the organization. The Suzuya Squad begin the investigation when they manage to come across the Skull Masks after a person is murdered on a train. Juuzou faces a horde of Skull Masks Members and manages to butcher all the way through until meeting resistance from its leader. Eventually, Abara impales the leader with his katana and the organization dissolves with all of its members being killed along with their leader. Nutcracker Investigation Three years later, Juuzou has been promoted to Special Class Investigator and is now working alongside the Quinx Squad. He's now been sent to the 13th Ward where he is now the commander of his very own squad dubbed the Suzuya Squad and works alongside the Quinx to find and hunt down the infamous ghoul known as Nutcracker who is a member of an organization involved in human trafficing. During a meeting one day about a new target for both the Suzuya and Quinx squads, Juuzou oversleeps so he runs fast down to the meeting area, runs into Sasaki, and scurries to find some snacks while trying to make it to the meeting. There, Investigator Abara briefs everyone through about their new target while Sasaki gives Juuzou some snacks he managed to sneak in with his pockets showing that the two of them are close friends. Eventually the two squads get their new target, Nutcracker, in hopes of finding the much bigger target, Big Madam—the ghou that raised him. Later on the Quinx discover information about an upcoming Auction where dozens of ghouls will be attending and so the CCG decides to send in people undercover specifically Tooru Mutsuki is ordered to go in undercover during a tense meeting between Sasaki, Matsuri, and Suzuya. Juuzou offers to go in undercover with Mutsuki as a female Auction product and Saski thanks him afterwards for making things calm again. Afterwards, Suzuya has to train Mutsuki in the weeks leading up to the Auction operation. Mutsuki then shows unease with his abilities and powers because he fears that he'll lose control over them like Sasaki did once, so Suzuya has to increase his self-esteem as well. Suzuya quotes a famous boxer and advises Mutsuki that fear can also be a powerful tool whenever he's in combat. Mutsuki then asks Suzuya where he got the advice and he admits that it's from his former partner and superior, Shinohara. Meanwhile, Abara takes Saiko and Ginshin to see Shinohara in the hospital where he's still in a coma and tell him about how Juuzou is workng hard in his honor. Auction During the events of the Auction, both Juuzou and Mutsuki are disgused as young women and are drugged into a car owned by ghouls and are taken to the Auction. There. the two of them are separated and Uta begins to sell Suzuya as a prize for the ghouls. Everyione awes at him at first believing that he's a girl when all of a suddent, Juuzou reveals himself, takes off his disguese and begins stabbing Uta in the face and begins slaughtering nearby ghouls. Guests begin to flee and run away as Aogiri Members head towards the stage and Juuzou uses his knives and begins killing them when he runs into Ayato Kirishima. The two of them engage in a heated and violent battle between eachother as the CCG begins to breach into the Auction hall and begin killing all of the ghouls. Suzuya relizes that Ayato is too strong to fight without his quinque and hides but thankfully Ayato abandons the fight to support Naki and his team which gives Suzuya the needed time to search and protect Mutsuki from the chaos. Later on during the operation, Suzuya is seen waiting for backup because his communication device got lost and is hiding out in the backstage area in the product storage room where he ran into Kuki Urie and Mutsuki where they've also fled to to escape the chaos. Once they all regroup, Suzuya and Urie go outside to deal with the ghouls when they run into Big Madam. The two of them manage to defeat her and she is then killed however, Suzuya looks at Big Madam and calls her "father" revealing his true gender. Eventually, all the ghouls had either fled or were killed and the CCG then withdrew with the operation being a success. Post-Auction One month after the Auction Operation, Suzuya arrives with Abara at a Christmas Party at The Chateau greeting with "trick-or-treat" as an ironic greeting. At the party, he and Abara celebrate with the others and he Suzuya talks about a rumor about Arima. He confirms that a rumor of Arima falling asleep during combat is true as he had not had a full nights sleep sometime in the past and went through endless combat and simply fell asleep during a ghoul extermination operation. Rosewald Investigation In Spring, Juuzou arrives at an award ceremony where he is promoted to Special Class Ghoul Investigator, the highest rank an investigator can get. Suzuya is 22 at this time, making him the first person of that age to reach special class status since Arima and is a major achievment. Relationships *Big Madam: When he was young, Big Madam had abducted Juuzou and raised him in the Ghoul Restaurant. There, he served the society by becoming a scrapper and killing countless human "guests" for "points" from Big Madam who would cut off his genitals to make them more female and turn them into a vagina. Three years after he was rescued, he still called Big Madam "mama" just like he did before and upon killing her, he called her "father" after discovering his true gender. *Yukinori Shinohara: Juuzou and Shinohara share a close relationship like a father and son type. When he was young, Suzuya was founded and rescued by Shinohara during a CCG Raid on a Ghoul Restaurant hideout and was taken in by the CCG. There, Shinohara defended Suzuya and vowed to be his caretaker. He would often look after Suzuya and explain the various rules of the CCG that he had to follow and acted as a fatherly figure to Suzuya. When Shinohara was brutally attacked by Eto, Suzuya completely snapped and went after Eto with all his might. Post-Anteiku Raid, he visits Shinohara in the hospital as he lies in his comatose state for an unknown period of time. *Hanbee Abara: Hanbee Abara was introduced to Suzuya during the investigation into the Skull Masks organization as his brand new subordinate. Abara greatly admires and respects Juuzou but he will often point out the times when Abara is being useless as a result of his cowardness. Suzuya however, appears to sympathize with Abara due to his tragic past and will often face the enemy alone if Abara couldn't. During thr Skull Masks Operation, Suzuya was very pleased to see Abara use his katana and impale the Skull Masks Leader and finishing off the organization. *Seidou Takizawa: Juuzou and Seidou have a very antagonistic relationship. Seidou was always irritated with Suzuya's antics and he would often try to get him under control, Suzuya would often toy with Takizawa because of it and would even lash out on occasion. One time during a meeting, Suzuya brought candy to the meeting which irritated Seidou and he stuck his fingers up Seidou's nose and Suzuya gave Seidou a nosebleed. It is unknown wether or not Suzuya is aware of Seidou being an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul and an Aogiri Member. *Itsuki Marude: Itsuki Marude is Juuzou's superior and he respects him as his superior, but Suzuya himself would often find ways to annoy Marude. In response, Marude would often joke about Suzuya's castration in front of people like Amon and Shinohara from time to time which would offend and annoy him. Suzuya was able to hold it in however based on Shinohara's teachings to him. *Koutarou Amon: Juuzou is unsure about Amon's true opinion of him and is unaffected by Amon when he scolds him. Amon however, can be opend up when being curious to Suzuya's mysterious characteristics such as his body stiches which Suzuya explains to Amon. After Amon's disappearance during the 20th Ward Operation, it is unknown what Suzuya thinks about him or is even wondering. *Kishou Arima: Ever since Juuzou became an investigator, both Arima and Suzuya enjoy a positive and professional relationsip. The two get along very well and often participate in Whack-A-Mole Operations together. *Haise Sasaki: Both Suzuya and Sasaki share a professional relationship and a reciprocal understanding between each other. Suzuya once returned Sasaki's wallet that he stole from him three years ago along with the money he had at the time. Suzuya also checks Sasaki's cloths during meetings because Sasaki would often bring snacks for Suzuya to meetings. While it's not confirmed, it is heavily implied that Suzuya secretly knows that Sasaki is secretly Kaneki and is oblivious to his previous self. *Yasuhisa Twins: Juuzou and the Yasuhisa Twins share a dark and complicated past. The twins first met Suzuya at the CCG Academy from when they were children and they didn't interact that often. The twins got mad at Juuzou in the past for skipping the funeral of a classmate as he instead resulted to killin ants and oftne made nihlistic statements to the twins. Years later during the Laboratory Raid (Cochlea Raid in Root A), Suzuya Powers & Abilities *'Combat Abilities: 'Juuzou is a giften acrobatic combatant in general with an unorthodox style of fighting and a very unpredictable fighter with beyond professional combat skills and a very strong and powerful fighter in general. While sloppy in battle, he's able to slaughter dozens of ghouls in his path and can take down large groups of ghouls fairly easy. *'Scorpion 1/56: 'Juuzou has a very large stash of Scorpion 1/56 Quinque knives made from a Bikaku Kagune. They are small switchblades but they do heavy damage and he tends to throw large amounts of them at enemies whenever he's in combat. He' stolen a large stash of them but they do the same damage as other quinques such as do damage to the ghouls' kagunes and make it easier to take them down. *'13's Jason Quinque: 'Made from the Rinkaku kagune of Yamori, the 13's Jason is a large scythe that can do incredible large amounts of damage when used correctly. The quinque is very strong and durrable and has the ability to cut through Quinque metal which is very difficult to do at all. The blade also has very sharp and pointy edges on it which is similiar to that of Yamori's kagune. *'Assault Rifles: 'During the 11th Ward Battle, Suzuya is seen using an assault rifle which appears to be an MP5 Submachine Gun. He uses the gun at close-range combat and is able to use the gun to mow down a large group of Aogiri Tree Soldiers who were defending the compound and paves the way for the CCG Forces to breach the base. Suzuya also used his MP5 to gun down any survivng soldiers. Gallery Suzuya's past self.png|Juuzou in the past Suzuya juuzou.png|Juuzou's Scorpion 1/56 Juuzouandseidoubicker.png|Juuzou teasing Seidou in the office Juuzou_breaking_the_defense_with_Marude's_bike.png|Juuzou about to kill Agoiri Troops Suzuya tgre.png|Juuzou's current appearance in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re Suzuya.png|Character Model Juuzou's cut.png|Juuzou destroying Quinque metal Suzuya scary face.jpg|Juuzou's Evil Stare Juuzou upclose.png|Anime Depiction of Juuzou's appearance Juuzou introducing himself.png|Juuzou arrives at a meeting Jason js.png|Juuzou's 13's Jason scythe Quinque Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone